Vehicles used for farming or industrial uses are well known. These vehicles typically include a frame, an engine, a transmission, axles, an operator cab, and, optionally, utility structure such as a dump bed, a sprayer, or the like. While vehicles having such components are known, prior vehicles do not have adequate flexibility and are typically single use vehicles. For example, in a known farm tractor configuration the engine is placed toward the front of the vehicle while the operator cab is placed toward the rear. This configuration greatly restricts visibility of the front of the tractor. Moreover, the frame of such a vehicle is typically configured to engage an object to be towed, such as a trailer, only from the rear, which restricts its use. Such vehicles are not capable of being used for a variety of purposes.
Vehicles configured to place the operator cab toward the front are known, but these typically place the engine beneath the cab, which restricts the uses that can be made of the frame in the area beneath the cab.